


Closer To You

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Relationship(s), cuddling gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: At a sleepover at Kenny's house Butters gets more than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to write cuddles

”Haha, hell yes I won again!!”

Kenny was jumping around happily.

The two teenagers were playing Smash Brothers. It was just the two of them and two CPU’s both level nine.

They had been playing for almost four hours now.

 

“That’s not fair though, Meta Knight is the most overpowered character. Everyone knows that. You’re technically cheating since you keep using him.” Butters looked at Kenny frowning.

 

Kenny yawned loudly.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough Smash for one night. We should go to bed.”

 

“Oh my god, you don’t even have anything to say about the Meta Knight thing! You knew what you were doing!”

 

Kenny didn’t even respond, just zipped up his jacket so Butters couldn’t see his face when he was obviously smiling very deviously.

 

“See you just completely ignored me. Cause you know I’m right.” complained Butters again putting his hands on his hips.

 

 

“Aww, fine. I guess we could go to bed… I’m just not that tired.”

 

Kenny was still silent.

 

“God you’re so annoying.” Butters pouted.

“You love me.” said Kenny finally, pulling his zipper down from his face and flashing a smile.

“Yea…”

 

Butters finally having enough of this hoped off the couch and went to the McCormick’s kitchen to raid the refrigerator for a snack. Upon opening the doors he frowned.

“Oh my god Kenny you have no food.”

“Yea…sorry. We ran out of food stamps for the month.” Kenny called back.

Butters didn’t understand Kenny’s family. They were poor but they had a brand new Wii U. He just decided to shrug it off.

 

“Well then, I guess we _should_ just go to bed.”

 

The two boys decided to both sleep in Kenny’s bed since the floor was really uncomfortable and not to mention dirty. But Kenny’s bed was also kind of small so they had to be smooshed right up next to each other. Butters insisted that he could sleep on the floor but Kenny was not having that. He told Butters it really wasn’t smart to sleep on that floor because who knows when the last time his parents had cleaned it was. Butters really felt for Kenny and honestly wished he could give him a better home life. The kid did not deserve to live in this shit hole of a house, but what could he do really? He was only a teen. Butters really admired Kenny. He didn’t have much and he’s been through a lot but he still managed to be one of the most positive and cheery people in his life. His chest swelled with pride. He really wished he could be as cool as Kenny someday.

 

Butters was freezing. It was an especially cold night and that darn Kenny kept pulling the covers off of him.

 

“Kenny you’re stealing the covers!! Why do you have to be so tall? The covers won’t even fit over you.”

 

Butters had been uncomfortable about his height lately. Over the past few years Kenny had his growth spurt and had grown quite a few inches taller than Butters. It made him feel a little inferior, even though he tried to not let it get to him. It just made him feel like less of a man. He would be sixteen in a couple months and he was still so short.

Kenny could sense the discomfort radiating from Butters. He knew the boy had been having some insecurity problems with his height for some time now and he tried to make him feel better.

 

 

“Butters you’re the perfect height. Don’t worry so much about it. It suits you.”

 

Butters could barely make out Kenny’s face in the dark but it looked like he had on a very serious face because that’s what was apparent in his voice.

 

 

“Aah, o-okay. I guess Ken.”

 

Butters was feeling a little flustered. He kind of just wanted this conversation to end. Not only was it making him embarrassed but he was getting kind of a weird vibe.

 

Kenny was just acting weird today in general, like being overly friendly and stuff. He just seemed a little off to Butters and the shorter boy liked to think he knew Kenny pretty well and would notice these things.

 

Butters was just laying in bed in the deafening silence of South Park, Colorado at night trying to steady his thoughts and think about peaceful things to try to lure himself to sleep but nothing was helping.

He kept shifting this and that way in bed trying to get comfortable. He hoped he wasn’t being a nuisance to Kenny. He was the guest here.

He figured Kenny had fallen asleep because he had been quiet for quite a while but then he heard a small voice next to him.

 

 “Can’t sleep?”

 

“No…Sorry if I woke you up.”

 

“You’re okay.” He sounded groggy like he had been sleeping. His voice sounded kind of cute to Butters. _Oh god what am I thinking?_

 

“You can sleep on my chest if you want.”

 

Before Butters could even open his mouth to say a word the other blond had pulled him onto himself, with Butters’ head resting on his chest. The shorter boy was frozen in shock. He didn’t know what to think but just assumed that Kenny was half asleep and didn’t really know what he was doing. But resting his head on Kenny’s chest was strangely relaxing. The other’s heartbeat and steady breathing comforted Butters.

 

“It always helps Karen fall asleep.”

 

Butters thought the Karen thing was kind of cute. Kenny had always been such a good big brother.

The small room was silent for a few moments while Kenny held Butters to his chest and Butters snuggled up close to Kenny. He was so warm and not to mention he smelled really good. Was that cologne or just his natural scent? Whatever it was it was intoxicating. The smaller boy blushed.

 

As comfortable as he was right now there was still this nagging thing weighing on his mind and he finally decided to work up the courage to ask.

 

“Hey, Ken?”

 

When there was no response from the other he just assumed the taller boy had fallen asleep again.

 

“Nevermind.”

 

In the end he just decided not to worry about it right now and soon he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
